Unfaithful: the truth never seen
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: His blood, slopping down his face. Into his mouth and down his throat. His heart in his hand as his to his, Sasuke had his and Naruto had his own. Insanity played in his mind. Like the broken phone. ONE SHOT first one, be nice.


**Unfaithful**

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't be faithful. I'm sorry but I can't keep loving you. I'm sorry but you hurt me, you made me bleed. Why did you do this to me? I can still feel the wound you left. I can still see the blood dripping down my chest. I can still hear your words. I can still smell your smell. Please… make me bleed again._

Every damn day. Every Goddamn mother-fucking day. Here he lay and there he sat. Every movement, reminded him of his sin. Every glance was sharper than the last. It was _his_ entire fault. All _his_ fucking fault that he was this way.

It was _his_ fault. _His _raven hair that wisped in the wind, _his_ onyx eyes that challenged reality itself, _his_ body that touched him that way, _his_ words that broke into his mind like sea to rock, _his _hands that held his so perfectly and it was _his _butt that he thundered into every night. He belonged to him and no one else.

But Sasuke was a promiscuous bitch; he walked around and fucked everything he could. Sasuke was a little ass hole that kept secrets from him. Sasuke was his, and his alone and Sasuke's secrets belonged to him. Him. HIM!

He wanted to swim away, but it was like he forgot how to swim and so, with each new rock added into his shirt and each wave splashing new water into his lungs as he lay in the middle of the ocean with creatures feasting on his bloody flesh that no longer proved itself worthy of his worthless bones. He couldn't swim away from the comfort of death.

He would reclaim Sasuke every night; every night that boy would have his eyes blindfolded and his senses turned off, as he was thrusted into. He made sure Sasuke knew every time he thundered inside of him whom he belonged to. Who owned his very flesh that he was allowed to abuse. And only he was allowed to abuse.

Sasuke would always scream out his name, would always scream out for him. It was his job. It was his need. It was the one way to ensure it would continue. Yes… continue. Ha, continue! If only Sasuke knew how sick Naruto was. If only Sasuke knew how much of a beast Naruto was.

"Naruto… Mmmm… ah!"

He could hear the mews. He could feel their flesh, one on one. Never to stop their contact that brought them so much more than pleasure. It was their bond. It was theirs and no one else's.

They'd reach their climax and the bed sheets would be ruined. Always. Every night the bed sheets were ruined, cum just dribbling out of their bodies. On occasion Sasuke would bleed, he would be rammed into and plead for more, he would bleed for him.

In the moonlights night. In the worlds fright. They would lay together, tangled up like rope. A knot unable to be fixed. It was theirs… and only theirs.

YyxXxXxyY

"I know you're not being faithful," his words cut like knives.

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired boy would reply.

"You're leaving me. You're walking away. Burning your bridge and never looking back. You're giving yourself to someone else."

"No, Naruto. That's not true, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Stop doing that. Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!!"

"Tell me you don't love him. Tell me."

"I don't love anyone else but you! I haven't been with anyone else!"

"You're _a liar._"

"No… please… Naruto!!!"

Blood splashed across his face and down his chest, weeping could be heard followed by the dead silence that caused so much pain. So much… pain.

He'd made him feel pain. He'd made Sasuke feel as heart broken as he did, his hand was holding Sasuke heart in his hand. The blood dripping downs his face. Slopping into his mouth, so sweet… so innocent.

And with his last stitch of life, he took out his own, placed it in Sasuke's hand. He felt the pain now; they held one another's heart. Now they were truly together forever.

On the silk bed, now red with their love. Their blood was their love. Slopping onto the floor. Hearts in hand no breathes left. No love left. No life left… It was over, and the saddest part was… Sasuke had been faithful.

_Pitter-patter… plop… pitter-patter… plop…_


End file.
